custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Board Meeting/Archive B/Session 2
Log of BMS2B 14:43 Fezmaster I officially call this meeting to order. 14:43 Shadowmaster First off. 14:44 Shadowmaster What should the new user message notification be? 14:45 Fezmaster I wish to change it from: Incoming Transmission. 14:45 Fezmaster To something more BIONICLE-related 14:46 Fezmaster As I know on the DW wiki it says "You've got a hypercube" and on the HP wiki "You've got an Owl" 14:46 Varkanax I honestly don't mind it the way it is. 14:46 Varkanax But feel free to change it if you want. 14:46 Fezmaster Lemme think.... 14:46 Varkanax You have "new story reviews?" XD 14:47 Jmanliciousness I think it should be something else, too. 14:47 Varkanax JK 14:47 Shadowmaster You have...hm... 14:47 Shadowmaster How did BIONICLE characters communicate in-story? 14:47 Fezmaster Tablets... 14:47 Fezmaster Stone tablets... 14:48 Fezmaster You have a new tablet? 14:48 Varkanax Though in the XMS they have paper. 14:48 Varkanax A new tablet? 14:48 Varkanax No. 14:48 Varkanax I really don't see why we need to change it. 14:48 Shadowmaster Because it's not really BIONICLE-related. 14:48 Jmanliciousness Incoming Transmissions just seems like something Halo Wiki or CoD wiki would have. 14:48 Varkanax Since in a month or so the staff will have made Message Wall the default option for all wikis. 14:49 Fezmaster Ah well.... 14:49 Varkanax *default? No. Only option 14:49 Fezmaster Doesn't matter.... 14:49 Shadowmaster Fine. 14:49 Fezmaster We've still got a month of new tablets 14:49 Varkanax Have you read all of Wikia's big escuses. 14:49 Varkanax *excuses 14:49 Varkanax about why it can't be optional? 14:49 Shadowmaster I've got it. 14:50 Varkanax Apparently, "switching between two forms of communication will disrupt communications on wikis" 14:50 Varkanax And "If we make it optional, the problems will still remain." 14:50 Shadowmaster They found a way to fix that. 14:50 Shadowmaster They have no excuses. 14:50 Varkanax "New users do not know how to use talk pages effectively" 14:50 Varkanax Look at Crp11. 14:50 Varkanax Or the new users on here. 14:51 Shadowmaster Hm.. 14:51 Varkanax They certainly have no problems with using talk pages. 14:51 Shadowmaster I think you have received a new message tablet is good. 14:52 Varkanax Agreed, 14:52 Varkanax Shall we call this to a vote? 14:52 Shadowmaster Very well. 14:52 Shadowmaster All for? 14:52 Fezmaster Aye! 14:52 Shadowmaster XP 14:52 Shadowmaster Aye. 14:53 Fezmaster Jmanliciousness? 14:53 Varkanax Aye. 14:53 Shadowmaster Eh. 14:54 Shadowmaster Either way, the vote is decided. 14:54 Shadowmaster Unless Jman presents a better alternative. 14:54 Shadowmaster Since I need to tell Wikia staff what I want it to be. 14:54 Shadowmaster Before they get impatient. 14:54 Shadowmaster Alright. 14:55 Shadowmaster On a vote of 3 - 1 - 0, I hereby close this vote. 14:55 Shadowmaster The 1 in the middle being neutral. 14:55 Shadowmaster For having not voted. 14:55 Varkanax Okay. 14:55 Jmanliciousness Wait 14:55 Jmanliciousness I return! 14:56 Shadowmaster I hereby reopen this vote. 14:56 Jmanliciousness Okay, I shall vote. 14:56 Shadowmaster Aye or nay, for "You have received a new message tablet."? 14:56 Jmanliciousness Aye. 14:56 Shadowmaster Alright. 14:57 Varkanax This vote is hereby closed. 14:58 Varkanax On a vote of 4-0-0. 14:58 Jmanliciousness Logs now shall be posted. (Not by me) 14:59 Shadowmaster By me. 14:59 Shadowmaster But the meeting is not over. 14:59 Shadowmaster By far. 15:00 Shadowmaster Now, let's begin to address more important issues. 15:12 Shadowmaster New banned user templates to replace the black Olmak. 15:13 Shadowmaster I think I have nothing more I need to say, since I brought this up earlier. 15:13 Shadowmaster So, all for banned user templates replacing black Olmaks? 15:13 Varkanax Aye. 15:13 Jmanliciousness There's been various petitions to bring back other stuff they removed, nothing happened. 15:13 Jmanliciousness Aye. 15:14 Shadowmaster Fezmaster? Your input? 15:14 Fezmaster On the replacement of black Olmaks? 15:14 Shadowmaster Yes. 15:15 Fezmaster Aye. 15:16 Shadowmaster Alright. 15:16 Shadowmaster On a vote of 4 - 0, this move has been approved. 15:16 Shadowmaster So, fine with using a BS01-style banned user template? 15:17 Shadowmaster In other words, a ripoff of their banned user template. XD 15:17 Varkanax Aye. 15:17 Fezmaster Aye 15:17 Jmanliciousness Aye 15:18 Shadowmaster Aye. 15:18 Shadowmaster Blah blah blah, approved. 15:18 Varkanax GTG 15:18 Varkanax I probably will not be back. 15:18 Shadowmaster Bye. 15:18 Varkanax Sorry. 15:19 Fezmaster Cheerio! 15:19 Varkanax Okay. 15:19 Jmanliciousness Peace. 15:19 Jmanliciousness Oh, yeah: http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Wiki_Background 15:19 Jmanliciousness I think it's safe to replace the background now. 15:19 Varkanax Same here. 15:19 Varkanax Will do now. 15:19 Shadowmaster Alright. Next for discussion of the advertisement. 15:19 Jmanliciousness Alright. 15:19 Shadowmaster To get some new users in. 15:20 Shadowmaster It's evident that just advertisements will not work completely. 15:20 Fezmaster Yes 15:20 Shadowmaster I quote something from a blog comment a user posted: " Ironically, I found this site through Toa Hydros' stopmotion. This is also the first time I've been mentioned in a blog, thanks for the warm welcome!" 15:20 Jmanliciousness Indeed. 15:21 Varkanax Indded. 15:21 Varkanax Yes. 15:21 Shadowmaster And that is the key. 15:21 *** Varkanax quit (Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client) 15:21 Shadowmaster We need to demonstrate the quality of our work. 15:21 Shadowmaster And ensure that people know CBW exists. 15:22 Fezmaster Yes. 15:22 Shadowmaster So, let's see... 15:23 Shadowmaster I think we need to advertise CBW at the end of vids. Sounds a bit odd, but it is effective. 15:23 Shadowmaster As displayed by that blog comment. 15:24 Jmanliciousness Right. 15:24 Shadowmaster I, for one, will be adding a "Sponsored by the Custom BIONICLE Wiki" message at the end of all my vids. 15:24 Shadowmaster At least, Collision-related vids. 15:25 Fezmaster Hmmmm.... 15:25 Fezmaster I should do the same. 15:25 Jmanliciousness Darn, now I have to redo my outro. >_< 15:26 Shadowmaster I'll also make a banner for the WM wikis as my WMF sig. 15:26 Shadowmaster And, if they allow it, for my BZP sig as well. Even though it's evident that they won't allow it. 15:27 Jmanliciousness I'm just gonna add the CBW logo to it. 15:27 Jmanliciousness *to my outro* 15:27 Jmanliciousness Maybe we should make a YouTube account just for CBW related material. 15:28 Shadowmaster Just like the WM channel? 15:28 Jmanliciousness In a way. 15:28 Shadowmaster Wait. 15:28 Shadowmaster I got it. 15:29 Shadowmaster So, here's the idea. 15:29 Shadowmaster For the CBW channel, it will have all vids by CBW users. 15:29 Fezmaster Yes.... 15:29 Shadowmaster At least, by selected users. 15:29 Jmanliciousness Yes. 15:29 Jmanliciousness We don't want trolls posting stuff they shouldn't on the channel. 15:30 Shadowmaster Hm.. 15:30 Shadowmaster KylerNuva is quite popular. If we could get him to advertise CBW... 15:31 Fezmaster Possibly... 15:31 Fezmaster Scotttjt? 15:31 Shadowmaster So. 15:31 Shadowmaster All approved for the creation of a CBW YT channel? 15:31 Jmanliciousness Aye. 15:31 Shadowmaster Aye. 15:31 Fezmaster Aye. 15:31 Fezmaster Who creates it? 15:32 Jmanliciousness I will, if you wish. 15:32 Fezmaster Right. 15:32 Fezmaster Should we have the new oasis skin as the channel background? 15:32 Fezmaster The CBW logo will obviously be the avatar. 15:33 Jmanliciousness I can create a YT background for it. 15:33 Fezmaster K 15:34 Shadowmaster Okay. 15:34 Fezmaster The Oasis background has been updated.... 15:35 Shadowmaster CB. 15:35 Fezmaster Yes? 15:35 Shadowmaster Send me a talkpage message on CBW. 15:35 Shadowmaster Any message will do. 15:35 Fezmaster Aright. 15:35 Shadowmaster Okay. 15:36 Shadowmaster Before this meeting is called to end, I want to do a few things first. 15:36 Fezmaster Message sent 15:36 Shadowmaster http://mibpaste.com/Z7Nblt 15:36 Shadowmaster Hm.. 15:37 Fezmaster Is it changed? 15:37 Jmanliciousness Yea. 15:37 Jmanliciousness It looks good. IMO 15:37 Fezmaster The new message system? 15:37 Fezmaster Or the new background? 15:38 Jmanliciousness The new background. 15:38 Shadowmaster The message system isn't working. 15:38 Shadowmaster I must find out how to change variables $1 and $2. 15:40 Jmanliciousness http://www.youtube.com/user/CustomBIONICLEWiki?feature=mhee 15:41 Jmanliciousness There's the new account. 15:41 Jmanliciousness Now, onto making it amazing. 15:41 Shadowmaster Alright. 15:41 Shadowmaster So, let's hold a vote. 15:41 Shadowmaster Who will be elected to be on the YT account? 15:42 Jmanliciousness Well, who do you think should? 15:45 Shadowmaster Hm.. 15:45 Shadowmaster CB. 15:45 Shadowmaster J97. 15:45 Shadowmaster Rando, maybe? 15:46 Fezmaster Why Rando? 15:46 Shadowmaster No idea. 15:46 Shadowmaster We need popular YT members who are on CBW. 15:47 Shadowmaster Message system fixed. 15:47 Jmanliciousness Okay 15:47 Jmanliciousness Look at the YT page now. 15:47 Fezmaster SM, send me a message. 15:48 Shadowmaster Sent. 15:48 Fezmaster Looks great! 15:48 Fezmaster Very suitable. 15:49 Jmanliciousness It ends up the Oasis Background fits perfectly. 15:49 Fezmaster The new background works very well IMO 15:49 Fezmaster So we've made three major decisions in one day 15:49 Jmanliciousness Thank you. (: 15:50 Fezmaster New skin, new YT channel, new "New Message" text... 15:50 Shadowmaster Alright. 15:50 Fezmaster Jman, are you working on the YT channel? 15:50 Shadowmaster I want to get 2 more decisions in. 15:50 Fezmaster J97AUDITORE HAS MISSED EVERYTHING! O:< 15:50 Shadowmaster Who will be able to access the channel, and...eh...too lazy to think of something else. 15:51 Jmanliciousness @CB: Yes. 15:51 Fezmaster Well, staff members will obviously be able to. 15:51 Jmanliciousness Let's see... 15:51 Fezmaster Alright. 15:51 Jmanliciousness CB, J97, SM, TDG, SA, and V39 are given rights by default. 15:52 Shadowmaster Alright. 15:53 Fezmaster Rollbacks too. 15:53 Fezmaster They count as staff. 15:54 Jmanliciousness So, B1202, myself, and Lio get rights as well 18:59 Shadowmaster So, staff members will have access. 18:59 Shadowmaster Any other ideas? 18:59 Shadowmaster Popular YT users who are on CBW? 18:59 Jmanliciousness Maybe Ihu, Kyler, Scotttjt, and Ids could have access. 18:59 Shadowmaster Alright. 19:00 Jmanliciousness I PMed you the password btw 19:00 Fezmaster BBS 19:00 Shadowmaster Final vote before this meeting is disbaned? 19:00 Fezmaster Breakfast 19:00 Fezmaster 19:00 Shadowmaster I know. 19:00 Shadowmaster Bye. 19:00 Jmanliciousness Yes. 19:00 Shadowmaster Wait. 19:00 Fezmaster I'll stick around for the end 19:00 Shadowmaster Do you approve of those people having access? 19:00 Shadowmaster Aye or nay? 19:00 Shadowmaster I say, Aye. 19:01 Jmanliciousness Aye. 19:01 Fezmaster Aye. 19:01 Shadowmaster Alright. 19:01 Shadowmaster Vote of 3 - 0. 19:01 Shadowmaster The motion is passed. 19:01 Fezmaster This meeting is officially disbanded until the next appointed time. Motions *Alteration of the "new message" notification. *Replacement of the black "banned user" Olmak with a banned user template. *Creation of a Custom BIONICLE Wiki YouTube channel. *Approval for , , , and to use this YouTube account. Participants Present Absent * * Category:Administration